Secret Love
by sakura Hina-chan
Summary: Summary : Hinata hyuuga gadis cantik yang menyukai Naruto Namikaze. Tapi saat Dia melihat Kedekatan Naruto dengan Shion membuat hatinya sakit./ Dan masih banyak lagi hal yang akan terjadi antara persahabatan dan cinta./ RnR minna
1. Chapter 1

**SECRET LOVE © Hana-chan**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kshimoto**

**Genre : Romance **, **Friendship**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : NaruHina, SasuSaku, SaiIno **

**Warning : OC, AU, NO EYD, Typo's bertebaran, alur tidak jelas dan kecepetan.**

::

::

::

**... Don't like? Don't read! ...**

" Hei Ino Pig bangun! " Terdengar suara sangat keras, dari Apatermen nomer 100 lantai 5 milik tiga gadis cantik yaitu a.k.a Hinata, Sakura, dan Ino. Mereka merupakan Mahasiswi dari Konoha Institute of Art, mereka merupakan mahasiswi studi akhir.

"..." Tidak ada jawaban dari Ino kerena dia masih teridur.

" Hinata-chan, bukankan sekarang jadwal Sensei Orochi yang mengajar di kelas kita!? " Tanya Sakura dengan keras ke Hinata agar terdengar oleh Ino.

" Hihihi... betul Saku-chan " Jawab Hinata dengan sedikit tertawa.

" APA..!" Teriak Ino dari bangunnya karena mendengar nama Sensei yang terkenal Killer yang akan mengajar di kelasnya yang mampu membut kedua temannya tertawa.

" Hahahahah Makannya Pig kalau di bangunin langsung bangun dong " Ledek Sakura.  
" APA..! Kau bilang Jidat, Pig? Aku bukan Pig tau " Jawab Ino dengan marah.

" Sudahlah Minna ayo cepat nanti kita telat bagaimana? "Kata Hinata yang membuat kedua sahabatnya berhenti beradu mulut.  
" Yayaya..Aku mandi dulu " Kata Ino kemudian beranjak pergi ke kamar mandi.  
.

.

" Hina-chan, apa kamu sudah pernah menyukai seseorang? " Tanya Sakura ke Hinata yang sedang memeriksa Tasnya.  
" eh et..eto R~A~H~A~S~I~A Saku-chan " Jawab Hinata dengan sebelah mata yang mengerling. Kemudain terlihat Ino yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi.  
" Huh pelit " Kata Sakura sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

" Hey, bagaimana kalau Aku pakai baju ini cocok tidak..? " Tanya Ino yang membuat empat sudut siku-siku di kedua Jidat Hinata dan Sakura.

" INO...! CEPAT...! " Teriak HinaSaku yang membuat gempa bumi(?).

.

.

~SKIP TIME~

.

.

" Hah, cepat Kita hampir terlambat," Kata Hinata di selasela menaiki anak tangga.  
" huh, ini semua gara-gara kamu Ino pig " Kata Sakura ketus,  
" Gomen, gomen . Kalau gara-gara kerjain PR sialan itu pasti kita tidak telat " Sesal Ino.

BRUK

" Itaii "  
" ck, Kuso "

" eh, Go..gomen. " Kata Hinata palan,  
" Hinata-chan, gomen aku tadi tidak hati-hati jalannya " Sambil mengulurkan tangan ke Hinata, Hinata menerima uluran tangan seseorang tersebut dan...

DEG

Yang pertama Hinata lihat adalah Shapire dengan senyum lima jari yang membuat Hinata merona.

"..."

" Hai, Hinata apa kamu tidak apa-apa " Tanya yang tadi menabrak a.k.a Naruto memastikan bahwa Hinata tidak apa-apa.

" Eh, ya a..aku tida..tidak apa-apa Na..Naruto-kun " Kata Hinata makin gugup.

" Tapi muka mu memerah Hinata apa kamu demam " Tanya Naruto sambil menempelkan telapak tangannya di dahi Hinata.

" Ah.. ya A..aku baik-baik sa..saja Na..Naruto-kun, Jaa nee a..aku duluan "

" Ja nee. " Balas Naruto kemudian pergi

.  
" Saku-chan apa kamu lihat Hinata " Bisik Ino ke Sakura, karena mereka sekarang berada di dalam kelas tidak menemukan Hinata,  
" Aku juga tidak tau Ino-chan " Jawab Sakura pelan karena takut ketahuan mengobrol di dalam kelas.

" Permisi Sensei " Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan tampak Hinata yang menundukan kepalanya.  
" Kenapa kamu datang terlambat Nona Hyuga? " Tanya Oro sensei yang masih sibuk menulis materi pelajaran,  
" Go..gomene Sensei tadi aku ke toilet dulu tadi " Jawab Hinata bohong.

" Ya sekarang kamu duduk Nona Hyuga ".

SKIP TIME

.

" Hey Ino, Hinata duduk di sebelah sini " Teriak seorang gadis berambut biru dengan jepit bunga mawar biru dan dia merupakan penggemar kertas origami a.k.a Konan yang sedang duduk sambil menikmati makan siangnya di pojok Kafetaria bersama Tenten.

" Ha'i " Jawab Ino dan Hinata sambil membawa makan siang mereka.

" Hey Ino, Hinata di mana Sakura ? " Tanya Tenten .  
" Katanya tadi dia mau ke toilet " Jawab Hinata sambil memakan serealnya.

" Hmm eehh itukan Sakura " Kata Konan sambil menunjuk bangku yang berada di sebelah barat Kafetaria.

' Naruto, Sakura ' Kata Hinata dalam hati. Hinata tidak percaya bahwa sahabatnya Sakura sangat akrab dengan Naruto, membuat Hinata merasa sesak di bagian kiri dadanya.

" Oh ya Hinata kemarin ada yang menitipkan kamu surat ke Aku nih " Kata Konan sambil memberikan surat dengan warna lavender ke sukaan Hinata.

" Ini dari siapa " tanya Hinata sambil memperhatikan surat yang sudah berada di tangannya.  
" Entahlah aku juga tidak tau siapa pengirim aslinya " Bohong Konan karena dia sudah berjanji tidak akan memberi tahu siapa yang memberikan surat itu.

" Oh~ "

.  
.

" Naruto-baka, kamu mau ngomongin apa " Tanya Sakura.  
" Tidak jadi " Jawab Naruto sambil melanjutkan melihat-lihat kamera yang selalu dia bawa.  
" Oh ya sudahlah, hey kamu sudah memotret apa aja baka, boleh ku lihat "  
"Tidak boleh dan ini rahasia~" Kata Naruto sambil meneruskan melihat-lihat foto seseorang di dalam kameranya.  
" Menyebalkan, kamu mau " Tawar Sakura sambil melihatkan makanan yang dia ambil.  
" hmm boleh, tapi suapi " Sambil melirik tempat di pojok sana tepatnya pada seorang perempuan berambut Indigo dan kedua mata mereka bertemu tapi segera Naruto dan Hinata mengelihkan pandangan mereka.

"eh enak aja, hinata kamu aja yang suapin nih." Kata Sakura dengan suara yang keras, yang membuat Hinata, Ino, Tenten dan Konan mengalihkan mata mereka ke arah NaruSaku.

Sedangkan Hinata hanya menggeleng

" Hey, apa aku boleh gabung? " Tanya seorang tiba-tiba datang dan duduk di tengah Naruto dan Sakura.

" Gaara-kun "

" Hey Sakura-chan, tidak baik duduk berduaan mending ramai-ramai " Kata Gaara sambil menyeringai ke arah Naruto.  
" Aku sih tidak ke beratan malah tambah ramai tambah seru " Kata Sakura  
" Hn " hanya itu yang ke luar dari mulut Naruto sambil kembali melihat-lihat foto yang ada di kameranya cuman dia dan author yang tau foto siapa yang dia lihat.

" Hmm Hey Hinata, Ino, Konan, Tenten gabung yuk " Teriak Sakura yang membuat seluruh orang di sana melihat ke arahnya  
" Tidak usah " Tolak Ino dan kemudian di ikuti anggukan Hinata dan KonTen.

.

" Jidat berubah " Kata Ino dengan ketus  
" Menurutku juga begitu, tapi sudahlah dia teman kita jangan bicarakan orang di belakang " Nasihat Konan sambil sesekali melihat ke arah NaruSaku.  
" Betul kata Konan-chan tidak baik membicarakan orang apa lagi dia sahabat kita " Lanjut Hinata, walau sebenarnya dia juga tidak suka melihat kedekatan Naruto dengan Sakura

" Hey Konan ada gossip yang mengabarkan kalau kamu pacaran dengan Itachi kakaknya Sasuke " Tanya si ratu gosip Ino yang membuat Konan blushing.  
" ehh.. e..eto tidak betul " Kata Konan susah payah.  
" Bohong, Konan dan Itachi-senpai pacaran, aku yang melihatnya Itachi-senpai menembak Kon-chan di belakang kampus " Kata Tenten yang membuat empat sudut siku-siku di jidat Konan.

" Hey, kau tidak bisa jaga rahasia Ten-chan "  
" eeehh Gomen " Kata Tenten sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

" Minna Aku dan Ino duluaan " Kata Hinata  
" Ja nee " kata Ino kemuadian pergi.  
Sampai Hinata dan Ino melewati meja Sakura, Naruto dan Gaara. Yang membuat Hinata tambah sesak akibat kedekatan NaruSaku.

" Hey Hinata, kau mau kemana " Tanya Sakura tiba-tiba  
" ehh, kita mau ke toilet Saku-chan " dengan cepat Ino menjawab " lanjutkan saja acara mu " Kata Ino mengerling ke Sakura agar terlihat biasa.

" Sakura, Gaara aku duluan ada urusan mendadak ja nee " Kata Naruto kemudian berdiri meninggalkan Gaara dan Sakura.

" Ja nee Naruto-kun~"

" Apa kau ada acara nanti malam " Tanya Gaara dengan cool modenya.  
" Ada memangnya kenapa " Tanya Sakura

" Tidak apa " Meninggalkan Sakura sendirian  
" hmm semuanya pergi, uh~ " Sakura pun berdiri berniat untuk pergi tapi tiba-tiba

BRUK

" Itaii~ " ringis Sakura,  
Sebuah tangan terjulur di depan Sakura, Sakura pun mendongakan kepalanya

DEG

Detak jantung Sakura berpacu dua kali lebih cepat karena melihat Sasuke yang tadi menabraknya. Dengan senang hati sakura , menerima uluran tangan Sasuke.

" Gomen ne Sasuke-kun "  
" Hnn~ tidak apa-apa " kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang mukanya semerah tomat ke sukaan Sasuke.  
.

.

.

.

Karena merasa bosan Ino mengajak Hinata untuk pergi shopping di Mall.  
Sekarang Hinata dan Ino memilih untuk berpencar. Ino mencari baju sedangkan Hinata pergi ke toko buku. sekarang Hinata sedang memilih-milih novel, setelah sekian lama memilih novel akhirnya Hinata menemukan novel yang terbaru dan sepertinya ceritanya bagus.  
pada saat di kasir tidak sengaja Hinata melihat Naruto yang sedang menuju kasir sambil membawa buku entah Hinata sendiri tidak tau judulnya *XD ya iyalah gk tau judulnya dasar author baka *

' hah tenang Hinata, tenang walau Naruto ke sini mana mungkin dia melihat mu, harus bersikap biasa '  
batin Hinata tidak karuan karena Naruto sudah berada di sampingnya.  
"Arigatou telah berkunjung disini " Kata kasir itu sambil membungkuskan novel yang Hinata beli.  
" Sama-sama " Kata Hinata sambil membayar novel tadi.

Hinata yang mendapat e-mail dari Ino bahwa dia sudah pulang duluan karena ada urusan mendadak membuat Hinata harus pulang sendirian sebelum Hinata pulang Hinata memilih untuk makan di Cafe Akatsuki.  
pada saat Hinata sedang membaca novel sambil menunggu pelayan tiba-tiba seseorang menyapanya.

" Boleh aku duduk di sini " Tanya seseorang tersebut.  
"Eh,, Na..Naruto-kun, ah ya boleh " Kata Hinata dengan cepat.

" Mau pesan apa " Tanya pelayan yang memakai topeng seperti lolipop  
" Aku ramen saja dan orange jus " kata Naruto sambil menutup buku menu.  
" Aku sushi saja dan ocha "  
" Satu ramen, sushi, orange jus dan ocha apa ada pesanan yang lain " Tanya pelayan a.k.a Obito  
" Tidak ada~" jawab Naruto dan Hinata bersamaan yang membuat pipi Hinata memerah.  
" oke, tunggu 10 menit lagi "

Suasana diantara Naruto dan Hinata hening karena di antara mereka berdua tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Hinata terlihat sedang membaca Novel sedangkan Naruto sibuk mendengarkan music.  
Karena tidak tahan dengan suasana hening akhirnya Naruto memulai pembicaraan.

" Hinata-chan apa kamu mau menjadi model dalam tugas ku " Kata Naruto sambil menatap lurus mata Hinata.  
" Mo..model ? " Tampak raut muka Hinata sedikit bingung.  
" Ya model, sekarang aku sedang dapat tugas dari Yamato-sensei jadi kamu mau ya jadi modelku "  
" Tapi kenapa harus aku kenapa tidak Saku-chan atau yang orang lain saja~" Kata Hinata sambil mengingat kedekatang Naruto dengan Sakura.  
" Hah, cuman kamu yang cocok " Kata Naruto dengan sebal.  
" ya a..aku ma..mau " Acara mereka tergangu karena pesanan yang mereka tunggu ternyata sudah datang.

" Silahkan di nikmati " Kata pelayan a.k.a Obito sambil meletakan pesanan mereka dan kemudian meninggalkan pasangan NaruHina.

.  
Setelah menghabisi makanan Hinata memutuskan pulang tapi pada saat Hinata akan memilih pulang dengan bus Naruto melarangnya dan menawarkan pulang bareng karena pada saat itu Naruto berkata.  
_" Tak baik gadis pulang malam-malam apa lagi tidak ada yang menemani "  
_*Naruto Naruto jgn org dong :v kyaa di rasengan Naruto*

Pada saat di jalan pulang tanpa sadar kantuk menyerang Hinata dan Hinata pun tertidur Naruto yang menyadari itu sedikit tersenyum melihat Hinata yang tertidur dengan pulas.

" Kau pasti kecapean Hinata-chan " Kata Naruto membelai rambut Hinata dengan pelan agar sang empu tidak terganggu dengan apa yang di lakukan.

**CKITT**

Mobil sport keluaran terbaru milik Naruto tiba-tiba berhenti di aparteman yang memiliki lantai 20.  
Naruto segera membuka pintu mobilnya dengan cepat kemudian pergi ke bagian pintu sebelah tempat Hinata berada.

CKLEK

Pada saat Naruto akan menggendong Hinata ala bridal style dia melihat Hinata yang sedang tertidur dengan seulas senyum yang manis membuat Naruto sedikit blushing.

" Pada saat tidur pun kau terlihat sangat manis " Kata Naruto kemudian menggedong Naruto ala bridal style.

" Ternyata kau enteng juga, apa kau tidak pernah makan "

TING

Pintu lift terbuka dan segera Naruto masuk dan menekan tombol 5. Naruto beruntung karena di dalam lift tidak ada orang dia bisa dengan leluasa melihat Hinata tertidur.

TING

Bunyi lift yang menandakan bahwa sekarang Naruto sudah berada di lantai lima,  
" 100, 100 mana sih seratus " gerut Naruto  
" ah akhirnya ketemu "

TING TONG…

" Ya tunggu sebentar " teriak seseorang di aparteman nomor 100  
" Loh Naruto? Hinata " Terlihat raut muka Ino yang bingung melihat Hinata yang ada dalam gendongan Naruto tertidur dengan lelap.

" Tadi dia tertidur saat aku antar pulang " Jelas Naruto karena Naruto bisa menebak raut muka Ino.  
" oh "  
" di mana kamar Hinata~ " Ternyata penyakit lupa Ino kambuh untuk menyuruh tamu untuk masuk.  
" eh ya aku lupa, ayo lewat sini " Kata Ino kemudian menunjukan Pintu dengan warna lavender di sebelah pintu berwarna Pink dan Biru.  
" Arigatou " Kemudian Naruto membuka pintu tersebut dan menurunkan Hinata di tempat tidurnya.  
" Oyasumi " Kata Naruto dan kemudian mematikan lampu kamar milik Hinata sedangkan Ino yang melihatnya segera pergi dari depan pintu kamar Hinata.

" ja nee Ino-chan "  
" Ja nee Naruto maaf merepotkan mu "  
" tidak apa " Kata Naruto kemudian menghilang dari balik pintu.

TBC

* * *

NB : HEY Minna-san Aku author baru di sini sebenarnya sih sudah lama pengen buat ff tapi baru sekarang kesampaian XD. Mohon bimbingannya author2 senpai dan para reader-san XD  
hmm ff gaje yg awalnya mau bikin seperti kisah temen tapi jadinya begini.

Persembahkan untuk temanku yang lagi dilanda galau tingkat akut.

Menerima keritik dan saran, no flame  
RnR minna.


	2. Chapter 2

**SECRET LOVE **** Hana-chan**

**Disclaimer **** Masashi Kshimoto**

**Genre : Romance **, **Friendship**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : NaruHina, SasuSaku**

**Warning : OOC, OC, AU, NO EYD Typo's bertebaran, alur tidak jelas dan kecepetan.**

::

::

::

**... Don't like? Don't read! ...**

**Summary : Hinata hyuga gadis cantik yang menyukai Naruto Namikaze. Tapi saat Dia melihat Kedekatan Naruto dengan Shion membuat hatinya sakit./ Dan masih banyak lagi hal yang akan terjadi antara persahabatan dan cinta./ RnR minna**

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

Setelah keluar dari apartemen Naruto memutuskan untuk pulang, dan pada saat Naruto sudah berada di dalam mobilnya tiba-tiba dia teringat akan Hinata.  
' Ternyata Hinata saat tidur manis juga.' Batin Naruto mengingat Hinata yang tertidur dengan nyenyaknya dengan seulas senyum.

" Hah apa yang ku pikirkan, kenapa aku jadi memikirkannya" Teriak frustasi Naruto yang sekarang sudah berada di dalam mobilnya.  
" Hah lebih baik aku bergegas pulang " gumam Naruto, kemudian menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan melaju dengan kencangnya di jalanan Konoha yang sepi.

.  
.

Pagi di kota Konoha terlihat mendung. Tapi karena hari ini merupakan hari minggu jadi sebagian penduduk Konoha memilih untuk meneruskan tidurnya di kasur yang empuk, tapi tidak terkecuali Sakura yang memilih untuk joging karena ke sibukan kampus membuat Sakura jarang berolahraga.

"Hah, ternyata menyegarkan joging di pagi hari sayang aku jarang sekali melakukan ini" Kata Sakura sambil mendongakan kepalanya ke atas langit yang terlihat bertambah mendung.  
"Rasanya hujan sebentar lagi akan turun dan sebaiknya aku bergegas pulang" Kemudian beranjak dari duduknya dan bergegas pulang.

"Tadaima..." Ujar Sakura yang baru saja masuk di apartemennya.  
"okaeri Saku-chan" Jawab Ino sambil mengalihkan perhatiannya dari tv.  
Sakura pun duduk di samping Ino dan mulai mengambil cemilan yang ada di tangan Ino dengan lahap Sakura memakannya sampai-sampai mulutnya penuh dengan cemilan.

"Hey Jidat, baru saja selesai joging sudah ngemil mana kamu ngemilnya banyak lagi gak takut gendut" Ejek Ino yang melihat Sakura ngemil dengan rakus,  
" Biarin aja toh aku tetap kurus tidak seperti kamu yang gendut pig" Ejek balik Sakura yang sudah habis menelan cemilan dari mulutnya sedangkan Ino yang melihatnya hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

"Hoam ohayou minna" Sapa Hinata sambil menguap yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya dan dia masih mengenakan baju yang kemarin dia kenakan.

"Ohayou Hina-chan" Jawab Sakura  
"Ohayou Hina-chan, bagaimana tidurmu nyenyak dan bermimpi indah dan bagaimana kemarin dengan dia" Tanya Ino panjang lebar dengan pandangan menggoda yang membuat Hinata dan Sakura tidak mengerti.

"Apa maksud mu Ino, oh ya tadi malam bukannya aku ada di-" Hinata tiba-tiba blushing dan tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya yang membuat Sakura yang tidak mengerti sama sekali menjadi bingung.  
"Hey minna sekarang aku mulai bingung kalian sedang membicarakan apa" Kata Sakura kesal.

"Kamu ada di mobil Naruto dan Naruto menggendong mu dari mobilnya ke kamarmu hihihi" Sambung Ino dengan menahan tawanya melihat Hinata yang belushing.

"Kyaa chie Hina-chan yang di gendong Naruto" Kata Sakura sambil mengerling genit.  
"Telat kalai teriaknya" Kata Ino, sedangkan Sakura hanya bisa mendengus kesal. Hinata yang mendengarnya jadi belushing berat.

" A...apa ak..aku di gen..gendong Na..Naruto-kun? " Kata Hinata dengan gagap dan dengan rona merah yang selalu bertengger manis ketika membicarakan Naruto.  
"Hina-chan kau tau tidak kau pada saat di gendong Naruto, Naruto sempat tersenyum gaje melihat kamu yang tertidur seperti singa"  
"Bukannya kau yang tidur seperti singa pig." Sambung Sakura.

"Kau yang tidurnya seperti singa jidat,"  
"Kamu pig, memangnya kamu pernah melihat aku tidur" Kata Sakura dengan nada kesal, "Memangnya kamu juga pernah melihat aku tidur seperti singa?" Tanya balik Ino dengan kesal. Sedangkan Hinata yang melihatnya hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat kedua sahabatnya bertengkar dan dia hanya bisa melihat tanpa bisa menghela napas pasrah ketika kedua sahabatnya bertengkar.

DARR..!

Bunyi petir yang di ikuti dengan hujan yang turun dengan deranya tiba-tiba membuat Ino dan Sakura yang sedang adu mulut terhenti.  
"Mi..Minna aku mau mandi dulu, adu mulutnya kalian bisa lanjutkan saja." Ledek Hinata kemudian pergi dengan cepet mencari senter yang ada di kamarnya dan dia juga berniat untuk mandi.

"Ha'i Kaa-san" Kata SakuIno serempak.  
"Hah jidat nanti malam kita pergi ke mall mumpung ada diskon besar-besaran di salah satu toko di sana" Ajak Ino dengan mata yang berbinar saat mengatakan diskon besar-besara.

"Gomen sepertinya aku ada janji dengan seseorang-"  
"Pig aku mau ganti baju dulu jagain tuh pintu" Sambung Sakura kemudian pergi meninggalkan Ino yang masih duduk.

"Hah segarnya" Kata Hinata yang baru saja keluar kamarnya.  
"Hey Ino di mana Sakura?" Tanya Hinata kemudian duduk di samping Ino.  
"Lagi di kamar ganti baju, sebentar lagi juga kesini" Hinata yang mendengarnya hanya bisa beroh-ria saja.

"Hai bagaimana kalau kita memainkan suatu permainan?" Usul Ino  
"Permainan apa" Tanya Sakura yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya.  
"Truth or dare " Kata Ino  
"Ide bagus tapi tidak seru kalau hanya bertiga, hmm bagaimana kalau ajak Konan-chan dan Ten-chan" Usul Hinata yang di balas anggukan Ino. Dan dengan cepat Hinata menelpon Konan dengan smartphonenya. Sedangkan Ino dengan cepat ke arah dapur untuk mengambil botol dan meletakannyannya di atas meja.

"_Moshi-moshi Kon-chan, Kon-chan mau ikut tidak main Truth or Dare" Tanya Hinata  
"Mau Hina-chan mumpung aku lagi bosen nih!" Jawab Konan antusias, "Kalau begitu ajak Ten-chan sekalian ya" Kata Hinata kemudian memutuskan sambungan telpon.  
_.  
.

Ting Tong

Selang beberapa menit bel apartemen Hinata berbunyi, karena apartemen Hinata, Sakura,Ino dengan apartemen milik Konan dengan Tenten hanya berbeda beberapa nomor saja.

"Akhirnya kalian datang juga" Kata Sakura di depan pintu apartemen, "Hehehe boring di kamar mana hari ini hujannya besar lagi" Kata Ten-ten dengan tertawa hambar. "Ayo" Kata Sakura kemudian menutup pintu apartemennya.

"Oke minna kalian tau kan cara permainannya?" Tanya Sakura yang di balas anggukan semuanya.  
"Hmm oke sekarang kita mulai aku yang memutar lebih dahulu minna" Kata Ino kemudia memutar botolnya, semua mata melihat botol yang sebentar lagi akan berhenti berputar. Dan akhirnya botol pun berhenti berputar dan

DEG

Dan ternyata botolnya mengarah pada Sakura dengan wajah yang tegang Sakura memandang semua teman-temanya sedangkan Ino yang melihatnya mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Hinata dan mengangguk mantap ke arah Hinata.

"Kamu memilih apa Truth or Dare?" Tanya Ino  
"Truth " Kata Sakura dengan mantap.  
"Aku yang bertanya ya" Kata Hinata yang mendaoat anggukan dari semuanya.  
"A..ano Saku-chan, apa Saku-chan me..menyukai Na...Naruto? " Tanya Hinata dengan memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya di depan dadanya.

Sedangkan Sakura yang mendengarnya membelakan matanya ternayata selama ini Hinata salah paham kedekatannya dengan Naruto.

"..."  
"Ehem~" Daham Konan yang membuat semuanya tersadar dari lamunan masing-masin.

Dengan pandangan serius ke pada Hinata Sakura pun mulai menjawab.  
"Aku tidak menyukai Naruto, aku hanya menganggap Naruto sebagai taman saja tidak lebih" Jelas Sakura panjang lebar agar Hinata tidak menjadi salah paham selama ini, sedangkan semua yang mendengarnya hanya bisa beroh-ria.

'Ternyata aku sudah salah paham dengan Saku-chan' Batin Hinata

"Nah sekarang giliran ku yang memutar!~" Seru Sakura kemudian memutar botol dengan kencang dan akhirnya setelah beberapa menit botol pun berhenti berputar dan mengarah ke Konan.

"Hmm bagaimana Konan-chan?" Tanya Sakura. "Aku memilih Truth" Jawab Konan dengan mantap sambil memberikan senyum kemenangan, karena merasa semua tentangnya sudah terbongkar.

"Hmm kalau begitu" dengan senyum licik Ino mulai melirik semua temannya sedangkan Konan yang melihatnya menjadi takut.

"Apakah kau pernah melakukan ML dengan Itachi?" Tanya Ino dengan senyum licik yang masih mengembang. Sedangkan Konan mendengarnya mukanya merah antara marah, kesal, dan malu.  
"Ino pertanyaan macam apa itu!" Kata Konan dengan kesal,  
"Jawab saja" Kata Ino masih dengan senyum licik.

"Belum lah, aku tidak akan melakukan itu sebelum aku menikah" Jawab Konan dengan bangga dan di sertai rona merah di pipinya.

Drrt Drrt

Bunyi panggilan masuk datang dari samarphone Hinata, Hinata yang menyadarinya memberi kode ke teman-temannya untuk menerima telpon yang di balas dengan anggukan teman-temannya. Kemudian dengan tergesa-gesa Hinata menuju kemarnya untuk menerima telpon.

"_Mo..moshi-moshi Na..Naruto-ku"  
"Moshi Hinata-chan,Ano mengenai kamarin di cafe Akatsuki tentang kamu mau jadi model tugasku, nanti sore aku jemput ya?" Kata Naruto panjang lebar._

"_Ha'i Na..Naruto-kun, ap..apa dan te..tema khusu un..untuk tugas Na..Naruto-kun agar aku bisa memakai baju yang te..tapat nanti" Tanya Hinata sedangkan Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya bisa terkekeh mendengar suara Hinata yang selalu tergagap bila dengan dirinya._

"_Tenang saja aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya"  
"Hmm oke kalau begitu Naruto-kun" Kata Hinata tanpa gagapnya yang entah tiba-tiba menghilang._

"_Kalau begitu sudah dulu, ja nee Hinata-chan"  
"Ja nee Naruto-ku"_

Tut Tut Tut

Setelah Naruto memutuskan sambungan telponnya Hinata masih saja duduk di depan cermin kamarnya. Rona merah masih saja betah berlama di pipi Hinata senyumnya masih saja mengembang dan sesekali terkikik kecil yang membuatnya lupa akan permainan yang masih di lakukan teman-temanya. Sampai suara cempereng Ino mengagetkannya.

"Hina-chan...!" Teriak Ino yang mengagetkan Hinata dari alam lamunanya.  
"Ya tunggu Ino-chan!" Jawab Hinata kemudian dengan cepat-cepat dia pergi menemui teman-temannya yang berada di ruang tengah.

"Hehehe gomen minna sepertinya aku tidak bisa melanjutkan permainan ini aku ada acara" Kata Hinata dengan di iringi tatapan tidak senang dari teman-temannya, "Hina-chan curang..!" Teriak histeris Sakura dan Konan sedangkan Hinata yang melihatnya langsung kabur ke dalam kamarnya.

"Hah kalau begitu aku balik dulu ke kamar ja nee Ino-chan, Saku-chan" Kata Konan, "Ja nee Saku-chan, Ino-chan" Kemudian berbalik mengikuti Konan yang sudah berada di pintu.

"Ja nee kapan-kapan kita lanjutin ya" Kata Ino yang di ikuti dengan anggukan Sakura. "ya itu pasti, tapi aku gak janji jawabnya jujur" Ledek Tenten.  
"Dasar" Umpat Sakura dan Ino bersamaan.

.

"Bagaimana apa kau sudah menemukan model yang tepat untuk tugas mu" Tanya pemuda raven pada sahabat blondenya.

"Sudah dan nanti sore aku akan melakukan pemotretan di danau " Kata Naruto.  
"Danau? Apa maksudmu danau yang tidak terlalu jauh dengan KHS" Tanya Sasuke yang mendapat anggukan dari Naruto.

"Hnn ja nee dobe aku tiba-tiba ada urusan mendadak dengan seseorang" Kata Sasuke kemudian berdiri dan melangkah keluar deri kamar Naruto,  
"Pasti Saku-chan~" Goda Naruto yang membuat langkah si pemuda raven berhenti, semburat merah tipis di ciptakan sang uchiha muda tapi tak berselang beberapa detik Sasuke kembali ke dalam mode coolnya.

"Hnn" gumam Sasuke tak jelas kemudia melanjutkan langkahnya dan memutar kenop pintu dan keluar dari kamar si pemuda blonde.

"Hah mendokusai" Kata Naruto sambil menirukan gaya si kepala nanas a.k.a Shikamaru.

'Lebih baik aku siap-siap untuk nanti sore' Batin Naruto.

Sore di kota Konoha tampak indah genangan air hujan terlihat masih membasahi aspal jalan. Mobil berwarna orange melaju dengan kencang di jalan kota Konoha yang tampak lenggang. Mata saphirenya tampak sangat indah, bibirnya sedari tadi selalu tertarik ke atas membentuk sebuah senyum.

Mobilnya memasuki kawasan perkir di apartemen, dengan lankah cepat dia segera memasuki apartemen dan segera menuju lift dan menekan angka 5.

Ting

Pintu lift terbuka dan Naruto segera menuju apartemen Hinata dan segera memberikan baju yang akan di pakainya untuk pemotretan tugas Naruto.

Ting Tong

"Ah Hai Hinata-chan" Sapa Naruto yang di sambut dengan senyum malu-malu Hinata.  
"Ha..hai Naruto-kun, silahkan ma..masuk" Kata Hinata kemudian mempersilakan Naruto masuk dan memandu Naruto menuju ke ruang tamu agar tak tersesat. * Naruto : hey hana gablek mana mungkin aku sampai tersesat di apartemen seperti ini, Hana : heheheh mau protes? kalau gtu gue jdiin Sasuke pemeran utama dan kau pemeran pembantu, Naruto : sungguh kejam kau hana*

"Silahkan duduk Naruto-kun"  
"Kau akan memakai gaun ini Hinata-chan" Kata Naruto sambil memebrikan bungkusan yang isinya dress lavender selutut yang sangat pas dengan badan Hinata.

"Arigatou Naruto-kun, aku ganti baju dulu" Kata Hinata kemudian memasuki kamarnya.

Lima belas menit berlalu, keluarlah Hinata yang sudah mengenakan dress lavender selutut yang di berikan Naruto tadi dan dengan make up yang sederhana tidak membuatnya terlihat menor tapi malah terlihat Natural.

Naruto yang melihatnya jadi salah tingkah, bagaimana tidak Naruto bagaikan melihat bidadari yang baru saja turun dari surga.

"Ne Hi..Hinata-chan ayo berangkat" Kata Naruto dengan gagap Hinata yang pindah ke dirinya yang di balas dengan anggukan singkat Hinata.

Suasana mobil yang melaju dengan kecepatan sedang tampak sepi karena kedua orang yang berbeda genre ini tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan.

Sampai decitan ban mobil Naruto membuat lamunan Hinata buyar.  
"Ne Hinata-chan kita sudah sampai" Mata Hinata terlihat tak percaya bahwa dia akan pergi ke danau yang dekat dengan sekolahnya dulu.

"Na..Naruto-kun bukannya ini jalan je danau yang dekat dengan KHS?" Tanya Hinata yang sedari tadi berjalan di samping Naruto.

"Yup, kau betul sekali di sana pemandangannya bagus dan pasti akan lebih bagus bila ada kamu" Semburat merah menghiasi pipi gambil Hinata sedangkan Narto yang melihatnya hanya bisa terkekeh kecil.

Danau yang tidak terlalu besar di sana terlihat banyak ikan dan angsa, danau yang sejuk yang di tumbuhi banyak pepohonan yang rindang menambah kesan indah untuk danau ini. Tidak terlalu banyak orang yang tau akan danau ini jadi pemandangan asrinya terjaga.

"Ne Hinata-chan ayo kita mulai mengambil gambarnya" Kata Naruto sambil meyiapkan kameranya.

Hinata dengan muka memerahnya mulai berpose di pinggir danau dengan memegang bunga matahari yang entah di dapat dari mana.

Hinata mulai berpose, senyum yang sangat manis bertengger di bibir mungilnya. Sedangkan Naruto yang melihatnya menjadi sangat gugup dan kinerja jantungnya menjadi lebih cepat.

'Aku kira ini akan mudah seperti apa yang ku pikirkan' Batin Naruto

Klik klik

"Ano Hinata ganti pose mu, berposelah dengan natular ya!"  
"Ha'i N...Naruto-kun"

Pose kedua Hinata mulai lebih nyaman dengan tangan yang memainkan air dengan senyum yang selalu menawan menambah kesan tersendiri bagi Naruto yang melihatnya.

Klik Klik

Hinata mulai terbisa di depan kamera tanpa di suruh oleh Naruto Hinata sudah tau apa yang dia lakukan.

Klik Klik

Mata Naruto tak pernah berpaling dari Hinata, terkadang melihat wajah Hinata yang imut seperti bayi membuatnya salah tingkah sendiri.  
Pomotretan yang dai anggap akan lebih gampang ternyata tidak. Naruto harus berusaha menahan degupan jantungnya yang selalu bertambah dengan cepat tak-kala melihat senyum Hinata.

Setelah sejam berlalu akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk mengakhiri pemotretan.

"Ne Hinata-chan arigatou telah membantuku" Kata Naruto sambil membungkuk 90˙.  
"Onojide, aku juga senang bisa jadi model tugas Naruto-kun"  
.

.  
Setelah mengantar Hinata pulang, Naruto memutuskan untuk pulang untuk melihat hasil bidikannya.

"Tadaima" Ucap Naruto dengan keras dan kemudian melangkah ke lantai atas untuk menunju kamarnya.

"okaeri Naru-chan" Jawab perempuan paruh baya a.k.a Kushina Namikaze  
"Kaa-san berhenti panggil aku dengan sebutan itu" Rengek Naruto yang.  
"Ya gomen tuan muda" Goda Kushina yang membuat anaknya mendengus sebal.

"sudahlah Kaa-san, aku ke kamar dulu"  
Sedangkan Kushina yang melihatnya hanya bisa geleng-gelen kepala melihat anaknya.

Setelah sampai kamarnya Naruto segera mengunci pintunya.  
"Hah lebih baik aku mandi dulu" Kemudian memasuki kamar mandinya dan memulai ritualnya.

"Hah segarnya"  
Uap panas keluar dari pintu yang terbuka menampakan Naruto yang baru saja menyelesaikan ritualnya.  
Tetesan air di dada bidangnya membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya pasti akan pingsan,

Setelah selesai mengenakan pakain Naruto segera melihat hasil bidikannya.  
setelah mengcopy hasilnya ke leptop orangenya dengan cepat dia membuka filenya.  
'Ternyata tidak salah aku memilih mu Hime' Batin Naruto sambil terus melihat hasil bidikannya, senyumnya yang sedari bertengger di bibirnya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi seringai.

TBC

* * *

A/N : Hohoho akhirnya chap 2 selesai. Wkwkwkwk huhuhu aku depresi nulisnya gk ngerti masalah tentang masalah foto me moto jdi maklumin aja ya :3. Hmm chap2.a ancur bnget kyaaa otak terkuras gara" Heheheh berkenankah klian memberi keripik pedasnya.?

Mataram [08.12.2013]


End file.
